The Heart's Desire
by muhrissee
Summary: Alice comes back in New Moon, with her own agenda, to tell Bella who's mate she actually is. She can no longer deny the feelings she has for Bella, but will Bella feel the same? Femslash, AxB Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, I hate long author's notes so I'll try not to make any unless it's necessary. Secondly, this is my first fic, so if you're here to bash or just be rude then you can fuck off now. Thirdly, this is a female/female story, don't like? don't read. It is intended for mature audiences. That means you little 13 year old pervy wanna be's shouldn't be here.

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to S. Meyer, except the plot. That shit's all mine._

**_ENJOY!_**

APOV

_Dear brother, what have you done?_ I think angrily. The girl that sleeps before me is not the same one I so unwillingly left behind. I should have never gone. Jazz is the only reason I left so hastily; I had to be sure that he knew none of this was his fault. He is my best friend, I couldn't let him beat himself up over something that he had no control over.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Jazz.." I call after I finally catch up to him a few miles into the Yellowstone National Forrest. He is sitting on a boulder; staring off into the distance._

"_Alice, it's you." he says, not moving except to speak._

"_Jasper Whitlock, you listen to me, and you listen to me good. This was not your fault. You didn't hurt her. You felt everyone of our blood lusts; there was no way even Carlisle could keep control with all of that. No one blames you. Not even Bella." I was standing in front of him with my hands on my hips by this point._

_A small smile graces his lips, "Alice, Alice, my sweet Alice, I know that I don't have perfect control,"_

_I start to interrupt him but he holds his finger up to stop me._

"_However, I cannot allow myself to believe that this is anyone's but my own fault. I have lived with the blood lust of thousands for years. I should be able to control myself with a small paper cut. Alice, it's time. I need some space to myself, I put my family in grave danger today. Imagine if the Volturi found out, I will not allow that. I will travel the States; maybe go see Peter for a while, he's been bugging me for a visit for a while. Who knows, maybe he knows something about my true mate.."_

_My eyes burn with the venom tears that won't fall. I knew this was coming, but I didn't expect it now. "Jasper, are you sure? Now?"_

"_Ali, I need this." He comes and wraps his arms around me as I start to sob, "I need to find me again, I am not a senior in High School forever, I am a Major. I need to be who I am. You made me a better man by showing me how to hunt humanely; you are my best friend. Always was, always will be. Even if I meet my mate one day, you'll be the first to know, and the first to approve of her. I love you, Ali. Let me go."_

"_I'll miss you Jazz," I sob._

"_I'll miss you too Darlin' don't worry about me, I'm just a call away." He kisses my forehead for a few seconds before backing away and tilting his head to me in a southernly fashion and with that he was gone._

_End Flashback_

I sigh as I remember the day Jazz left, he had called me a few days later to tell me he was with Peter and Charlotte in Tennessee. Now I was here, doing the exact thing I had been longing to do for the last five months. By the time I had gotten back to the family, they had all gone to Denali minus Edward. I had been so distraught by Jazz leaving that I hadn't been looking into his future, and when I did I was shocked at what I saw. I took off to Denali to drag Carlisle back to talk some sense into him, but when I got there I was too late. He had already broken her. I sat in the attic for a long time before Esme forced me to feed with her.

"Alice….no...stay...please.." I was ripped from my thoughts by Bella's sleepy mumblings. She was having a nightmare of me leaving. I quickly rushed to her side, stroking her hair from her face.

"Oh my Bella, I'll never leave you again." I promised. More to myself than to her. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her ever again. Just then my phone vibrates in my pocket, I quickly and carefully move towards her window.

"Hi, mom" I greet

"Oh sweetie, how is she?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

I sigh, "She isn't the same, how could we let him do this to her, she is so fragile, even more now. He completely ruined her. Mom, I don't know how to fix her."

"Maybe she needs her best friend back, you're staying there with her right?"

"Of course I am Mom, I can never leave her again. I need her."

"Maybe you should let her know that too, although I wouldn't mention anything about you being her True Mate just yet.."

I'm speechless for a second, "How..what...when?" I stumble.

"Sweetie, I am your mother, I know when my daughter is in love." I can almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you Mom, I'll call you soon." I say

"Actually, we'll be there in three weeks, I'm sure we'll see you sooner. Goodbye Alice." she says as she hangs up.

I look out the window and watch the sunrise. I have never felt the love that I have for Bella ever before. The first day I saw her I knew that I would be changed forever. She made my dead heart beat once again. Edward couldn't read her thoughts, then he realized that she was his singer, assuming that she was his mate. I knew she would never want me so I stepped back and allowed him to court her. The biggest mistake I had ever made in my undead years. I allow myself to seethe in anger a moment longer before turned around to face Bella, she would be waking in 13 seconds.

12..11..10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..

"Alice, you stayed," she said, waking up suddenly once she sees me.

"Of course, I promised." I say with smile.

"You promised a lot of things…" And with that my smile faded and I realized we had a lot to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. All **_**_recognizable characters and/or plot belong to S. Meyer._**

**Chapter 2**

APOV

I slowly walked toward her and sat on the edge of the bed, sighing I looked into her eyes as I began to apologize. "Bella…" I say, not really knowing what to start. "I'm so so sorry. I know those words don't mean much to you now but I want you to know that it was never my intention to leave you behind. It was all my idiotic, self righteous, masochistic brother's idea." I pause when she cringes at my words. "I left to make sure Jasper was okay, and when I came back he had already decided on his course, nothing I could say could stop him, so I went to Carlisle to see if he could talk some sense into him but by the time I got to Carlisle it was too late...Bella, I am so sorry for not coming back sooner than I did, I thought maybe it would be easier if you didn't see any of us right away..I thought wrong apparently…" I trailed off realizing that I was babbling.

Nothing. Just silence. The once lively brown orbs were now haunted and hollow as they stared back at me slowly blinking.

A whole minute has now passed. I'm starting to wonder if I've broken her.

"Go…" she whispers, almost inaudibly.

"What? Bella, please.." I ask hoping she'll take it back.

"Just go. Please. I need time to process this. You were..are..my best friend. You left. I need to see if forgiving you is even a possibility. I'll call you when I make my decision." She says with conviction.

"Alright, I'll be waiting. My number is still the same." I say after a moment. The shock of her kicking me out still boggling my mind. I give her one last fleeting glance before I jump out her window and dart to the woods. I needed to hunt, to kill something because I can't kill my brother no matter how much I would like to. If Bella decides to keep me from her life; I swear to whatever God was listening that I will make him suffer for the rest of his miserable life.

I stop near a clearing about 50 miles from the Canadian border. I smell a herd of elk passing nearby and take off towards them. After I've had my fill, I take my time heading back to the mansion, if Bella decides to call me then I will rush back to her side but to be so close to her while she has exiled me is pure torture. Once I am back, I decide to take a shower and freshen my clothes. One of the perks about being a vampire and never changing is that showers are a luxury not a necessity. Once done, I settled onto my bed and waited.

Two days have passed since I left Bella in her room. With each passing second I reflect on everything that I love about her. The way she sighs when I hug her. The way her eyes reflect her mood oh so well, those legs, God, those legs. There are so many things that have made me fall even more deeply in love with her. If I hadn't been so self sacrificing then we wouldn't even be in the mess in the first place.

I'm ripped from my thoughts by one quick vibrate next to me. A text message.

_Come over at 9. I'll leave my window unlocked. ~B_

I glance at the clock, 6:32, I had a little over two hours until I had to be there; just enough time for a quick hunt.

By the time I take down a moose and a couple deer and make my way to Bella's I still have a couple minutes. I take that time to listen to the house from the woods. I don't hear Charlie, only Bella puttering around in the kitchen, so I do a quick scan of his future and find that he's on a fishing trip over the weekend. Once I'm back to reality, Bella is upstairs unlocking her window. I wait a few seconds, as to not to scare her before I gracefully slide into her bedroom.

"Hello Bella" I greet, leaving her to start this sure to be tense conversation.

She sighs, and her heart beat picks up a few beats, "Alice," she comes over to me and hugs me tightly, much to my surprise. I quickly hug her back. She steps back after a moment and goes to sit Indian style on her bed. "Alice. I have thought a lot over the last couple days. You are my best friend. I missed you so much, I never thought that you would just up and leave and not even say goodbye. It hurt, I think it hurt more that you left than that he left. I've come to terms that I wasn't good enough for him, it hurts a lot, but I will eventually get over it. But the fact that you left devastated me, my Alice, gone without a word." The tears are flowing freely down her face by this point, and if I could cry they would be mine too.

Before I can reply, she straightens her back and starts again, "I have given this a lot of thought, really I haven't thought of much else actually. I want you to stay Alice; I want my pixie best friend back. BUT you'll have to earn my trust again, I can't just pretend like this never happened. I don't trust you not to take off once you've grown bored of me again."

"Bella," I lock my eyes with hers. "I will never, ever, grow bored of you. You are my best friend. I need you more than anything." I tried to convey as much emotion as possible in those words. I needed her to know that I could never leave her again; it would destroy me.

She gets up and comes to hug me. As we embrace I feel as though all is right in the world for that moment, and that everything is going to be okay. I'd make it okay, I have to.

"Will you stay the night with me?" She asks hesitantly.

"Of course." I reply with a smile. Little did she know that she just made my undead heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **: REMEMBER! This is an M-Rated Fic. There is going to be girl/girl sexual situations. If you don't want to read that, then leave now. There won't be another warning after this. Also, this is my first fic, first lemon, and all that jazz. Please excuse me if it's not perfect. ~M

DISCLAIMER:****_I own nothing. All recognizable characters/plot belong to S. Meyer._

* * *

APOV

It had been two weeks since Bella and I had hashed things out between us, and we had settled into a sort of daily routine. I would pick her up for school, and then after school we would go to her house and we would hang out like normal teenagers then I would leave before Charlie came home, and come back after he'd gone to bed. I had already announced my return to Charlie and he had welcomed me back with open arms, but I could see that he was still uneasy around me.

I had been fantasizing about Bella more and more lately, so much so that I've had to relieve some built up tension in between dinner and bedtime with Bella. With Jacob coming around so often, my visions have been on the fritz lately, so there was no way to clearly see how Bella would react to me revealing my feelings toward her. It's so frustrating! There is so much at risk here; if she doesn't feel the same way, then I've completely ruined my friendship with her and broke my promise to her. I cannot allow myself to think of the what if she returns my feelings, because I can't get my hopes up only to have them, along with my heart, shattered.

"Good morning my sweet," I greet her as I pick her up for school. I was excited because it was a Friday and that means I have Bella all to myself this weekend. We are going to Seattle for a weeklong shop-a-thon. The real plans were we were going to Seattle tonight, get a hotel, then tomorrow we will do whatever Bella wants, and I am going to try to talk to her about my feelings towards her. I was extremely nervous; I'm not used to not knowing my own future, it was nerve wracking.

"Hey," she responds, still not fully awake. The new Bella that I've come to understand and love even more; has a serious caffeine addiction-specifically a double shot latte addiction. She drinks about three a day, and I have come to feed this addiction willingly because it makes her smile and hug me in gratitude. Call me pathetic, but it's the little things that keep me going.

"My lady," I giggle as I hand her the steaming cup.

"God, I love you." she sighs as she starts sipping the hot liquid.

My heart swells, she says the same thing every morning, but it makes my undead heart soar when she says it. I pull into the High School with minutes to spare. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, save me a seat." she responds, still focused on her coffee.

We part ways as she head to English and I head to Trig. High School. The most infuriating, time consuming part of my undead existence. I scan my future and see nothing out of the ordinary, just the standard "due dates are due dates, not an relative date." there isn't anything going on today, all the seniors are finishing up their senior papers and applying for colleges. I make a quick decision to ask Bella if she wants to skip out at lunch and am surprised to see that she will say yes without much hesitation. This revelation makes the time go by slower until lunch when I can finally have some alone time with her and start this weekend already.

Lunch was finally here. Bella meets me at the table with a small salad and a pudding pack. I hand her the coffee that I snuck in for her. She grins as she takes it from me; I decide that this was the best time to bring it up to her while she's distracted.

"So Bells, I was thinking..what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and start our weekend early?" I ask, putting on the best puppy dog face I could muster.

"Hmm? Oh I think we could do that, it's rather boring here today anyway." Bella says in between bites of her salad.

"Great!" I exclaim.

She finishes her lunch quickly and we head out to the car with a few minutes before the tardy bell rings, that way no teachers will be back from lunch yet. I zoomed out of the parking lot and speed out of town so that Charlie won't see us leaving early. I'm excited to start this weekend already, it's a make or break weekend for me.

I take my time driving to Seattle, only going about 20 over the speed limit. I want to treasure my time with Bella, as this may be the last weekend she wants to spend with me. We reach Seattle just a little before 4 o'clock; I decide to go to the hotel first to let Bella freshen up before we have dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair; neither of us really needed any deep conversation, just small words and each other's company were comfortable.

"How was your meal?" I ask as we walk down to the pier a few blocks away.

"Oh, it was fantastic, I haven't had a good lamb burger since I lived in Phoenix." she replied enthusiastically.

"Good, I knew you'd like it." I say with a chuckle. "Come on," I say as I grab her hand and drag her towards an alley of arcade games.

"Alice, I can never win these things, it's pointless to try." she whines.

"You may not be able to, but I can." I say as I lightly tap her nose. "Now which stuffed animal do you want?"

"Hmm," she sighs as she looks over the toys hanging from the makeshift wall. "That one, the big cat."

I see which one she likes, it's a white and tan colored house cat looking thing. "What do I need to do to win that cat up there?" I ask the operator, pointing to Bella's cat.

"You have to knock all the teeth out of the clown, you get 5 balls per try, $5 a try, or I'll give you a special, $10 for 3 tries." he says, grinning creepily towards the end.

"Just one try please" I say as I hand over the money. He hands me 5 balls obviously disappointed that I didn't return his..optimism.

I could see that there was a small board propped against the middle teeth, so I used a little vamp strength to knock those out. The operator's eyebrows shot so high that if they went any higher, they'd be off his face. I giggled. "So far so good." The rest of the teeth went down easily and I had 2 balls left over at the end. The game operator handed over Bella's cat rather begrudgingly so I snatched it from him and handed it to her with a smile.

"Here you are, my lady, one giant cat" I added a wink for good measure.

"Thanks Ali, it's perfect." She smiled and hugged it tightly to her.

We walked arm in arm down the length of the pier and back watching the sunset, as we headed back to the hotel Bella spoke up.

"Thank you so much for tonight, and the weekend to come, it's so nice to be able to get away from everybody treating me like a glass doll. Ever since Edward left everybody has been walking on eggshells around me, and I'm tired of it; I know I was a wreck after you and your family left, but you're back now and that is all that matters." she finishes with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never understood how badly this would alter your life in every aspect. Words cannot tell you how sorry I am for leaving, but they also cannot tell you how happy I am that I came back."

"Why did you come back, Alice?"

I froze. This is not how I wanted to have this conversation. We were almost to the hotel now, "Come on, let's go up to the room for this conversation."

She nods. And walks a little faster with determination.

I sigh and follow her dutifully. I cannot see how she'll react because she hasn't made the decision to react to my news. I do not know how I'm going to break it to her, but I refuse to lie to her and make up some fake reason for me returning to her.

Once we get to the room, she sits on the couch in the living part of the suite and pats the seat next to her. It's now or never.

"Okay, we're alone in the room now. Spill." She says when I sit down.

I sigh. "Bella...I.." I've never stuttered. I'm a vampire. I don't need to stutter. "Screw it." I say and before she reacts I place my lips on hers. She freezes for a second before she responds and kisses me back, much to my delight. I allow myself to kiss her a moment longer before I pull away and look her in the eyes. "That's why. Bella, I'm in love with you. You're _my_ true mate."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all recognizable work belongs to S. Meyer._

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Oh. My. God. Alice just kissed me. Surely this was some sort of sick joke. _Listen to what she's saying, you're her true mate, just like you've known all along. _My subconscious tells me what I have buried long ago. I remember the day that I first saw them in the cafeteria, it wasn't Edward that I was attracted to most, but Alice. And when Jess told me that she was with Jasper, then I settled for Edward when he started pursuing me. Everybody thought that I was so distraught over him leaving, but in reality I'd been heartbroken that she just left me without a word.

Crap. She's staring at me. I guess I've been lost in my thoughts too long.

"Alice, I…"

"Shh, Bella. I understand. I never expected you to feel the same towards me." She says, her face dropping as she says it. "It's okay, really. I'm just gonna go for a walk for a bit." She starts to walk towards the door.

"NO! Dammit Alice. Get your fucking pixie ass back over here and let me finish." I demand. Her eyes bulge at my crass language but listens and sits back down on the couch next to me. "Listen, and listen carefully. You will not do that stupid self-sacrificing thing ever again! I never expected you to feel that way towards me, so I'm a little shocked. I mean I thought you and Jasper were mates, then you come here and tell me that you and him have split and then you confess your love to me. I'm human! Let me process things for a second." I take a deep breath. "I love you Alice, I've never really thought about how much, but when you left it broke my heart more than it did when Edward left. I lost my best friend, and the girl that I fell in love with the first time I laid eyes on you in the cafeteria. Now get over here and kiss me like you fucking mean it."

That's all it took before her icy lips were on mine moving with a fury I'd never experienced. Her tongue darted out and licked my lips, which I gladly parted giving her more access. I relished the taste of her tongue; I had never been kissed like this before and it was fantastic. Her hands on my waist pull me closer to her than I thought possible. After a few moments I pulled away, rather reluctantly because I needed to breathe, and rested my forehead against hers. With a blush, I realize that I'm straddling her.

"My Bella, I've waited so long to do that." she smiles contently.

"I love you, I'm sorry it took so long to realize it."

"Shh, it's okay, we have forever now."

"What are we going to tell everybody, I mean a few months ago I was with your brother. How are they going to react to us being together." I ask, a million things going through my mind at once. I could see her eyes get the faraway look while she had a vision of our future.

"My family will gladly accept it. They know the meaning and the significance of finding your true mate. Carlisle had many partners before he found Esme. Speaking of, they will officially arrive back on Monday, is that alright?"

"Of course. I missed them too, especially Esme. I've come to terms with the fact that Edward manipulated them in some way to get them to leave. In fact, I wouldn't be one bit surprised to find out that they had no idea that he was the one who broke up with me and told me that they didn't want me." I pause to look at her, she had a guilty looking expression. "They don't do they. They think that we left on good terms don't they?" I was getting angrier and angrier at him.

"Calm down, baby. Yes, that is how they thought they were leaving, but when I came back I explained to them what I saw and they immediately started cutting their ties in Denali to come back to Forks. Rose and Emmett will be a little longer though, they went on another honeymoon to Africa this time...something about Emmett wanting to go rounds with an angry lion." she trailed off then, not wanting to gross me out I'm sure.

"Wait, what about Charlie? How will he react?" I ask, suddenly nervous about my father disowning me.

"He'll be surprised but he'll accept it openly. He's a very open man about such things." She says as she wraps her arms around me, kissing my hair softly. I yawn, but try to stifle it, unsuccessfully. "Come on sleepy head, lets get to bed. It's late. We have a big day tomorrow."

I'm too tired to argue with her. I follow her to bed with my hand in hers, and she lays down next to me. I feel sleep begin to take over almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. "I love you Ali.." was the last thing I say before the sleep takes over completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own a thing. All recognizable characters belong to S. Meyer.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! I just got back from vacation, I'll be nice and give you two chapters tonight!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

APOV

As I lay next to the beautiful woman sleeping next to me, I reflect on the last couple hours. So much had changed, Bella was mine now and I was hers. Completely. Unconditionally. Forever. The beast within me roars to mark her and make her mine officially, but I suppress it. I would not let the monster within me take over. I love her too much to lose control of that. I suddenly get a vision of Esme wanting to call me and talk to me about how things are going with Bella this weekend. I had told her my plans of telling Bells this weekend, and although she doesn't believe me; I swear her "gift" is to feel when one of her children are hurt or have extremely strong emotions that alter them. It's a peculiar gift and I'm not sure how it works, but I'll be damned if she doesn't know when one of us needs her.

To keep her from calling and waking Bella up, I quickly text her.

_All is good, Mom. I told her. She feels the same. We will talk more tomorrow, she is sleeping. ~A_

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Glad you're okay. I was worried for a bit. I knew she loved you, and you did too you just didn't want to believe it. I love you my daughter. See you soon ~Mom_

_Love you too, Mom ~A _I reply before putting my phone on silent and placing it on the nightstand.

I snuggle closer to Bella, making sure to wrap the blanket around us tighter. I close my eyes and fall into a trance listening to her heartbeat. I'd gladly spend my entire existence doing this every night.

I had fallen into a sleep like state, I was aware of everything around me but I was resting comfortably next to Bella. It was about 9 in the morning when Bella began to stir. My eye snapped open to watch her wake as she took in her surroundings and stretched like a cat. She looked up at me and smiled, and I leaned down to kiss her lips softly. What started out as a innocent good morning kiss, soon turned into more. I craved her taste as I moved to hover over her as I kissed her fiercely. My tongue slid into her welcoming mouth and she moaned quietly as she tasted me. It was all I could do to not take her here and now. I wanted to move slow, give her time to adjust to being with me. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled, "Good morning, my love."

"I'll take that good morning anyday." she says before her stomach growls. "Stupid human needs." she growls out.

"Stay here, I'll order you food...and coffee." I say with a wink. Little did she know that I had set up for breakfast to be served at our door, without disturbing us, at 9:00 in the morning. When I opened the door, I found a thermos of coffee, and a silver platter with a silver bowl lid. I gracefully came back into the room where Bella was stretched out with her eyes closed and a pleasurable smile on her face as she stretched out all the kinks of sleeping through the night. Seeing her like that with her tank top riding up a little for me to see the creamy expanse of her stomach made my panties wet and I moaned a little before I could stop it.

She looks up, "That was fast."

"Psychic remember? I knew when you'd wake up." I grin, hoping she didn't hear my wanton noise earlier.

"Mmhmm." She says as she immediately goes for the coffee once I set it down in front of her. She pours a cup and takes a long sip before she responds, "So what are we doing today? How much shopping?"

"Baby, we don't have to go shopping at all if you don't want to. We can do whatever you like."

She finishes chewing a bite of her french toast before saying "No, we came to shop, dammit we are going to shop. Maybe we can take an early dinner and come back here and watch a movie or something. Just me and you."

"Sounds perfect." I say as I kiss her cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower, I love you."

"Ok" I hear her say as I walk to the bathroom. Once I'm in the bathroom I turn on the heat as hot as it'll go and step into the water after I'd stripped my clothes. I'm still all hot and bothered by seeing Bella stretched out on the bed like that. Slowly I start to rub my hard nipples with one hand, pinching and rolling the hard nub between my fingers. While my one hand is occupied I glide my other hand down to my wet womanhood. I slowly start to insert two fingers into me and before I know it I'm moving them at vampire speed as I moan out Bella's name in climax.

After I've recovered from my intense orgasm, I make quick work of washing my hair and body. When I come out of the bath with just my towel on I can see Bella has a serious blush going on, and she is very interested in whatever is on tv. I start to wonder if I was too loud and she heard me. Oh God, what if she heard me calling her name. Bella blushes at everything though it may just be being in the towel. I decided to tease her a little bit, because that blush is just so adorable.

"Hey honey, have you seen my bag? Oh nevermind, there it is." I ask her, as I start slowly walking toward my bag, I drop my towel to the floor. I then pick up my bag and go back into the bathroom to get dressed. As I shut the door to the bathroom I see her reflection in the mirror and when I saw those lust filled eyes it took all of my control to finish shutting the door.

Once I was dressed, I headed back out to see that Bella had gotten ready too. I walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, took her hands and straddled her legs. "Did you enjoy that, my dear?" I whisper huskily into her ear.

"Uhh Uhh Huh" she stutters out.

I kiss her from her ear to the little sweet spot in the crook of her neck that gives her the chills. "Well, we better get going, times a wastin." I get up and grab her hand, dragging her out the door and to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own a thing. All recognizable characters belong to S. Meyer.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! I just got back from vacation, I'll be nice and give you two chapters tonight!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

We walked hand in hand down the street towards the mall that was a few blocks away. I'd never been one for PDA but this just felt so right. I was still all turned on and pissed off about Ali's little stunt before we left, and she knew it too. Smug little pixie. I'd get her back.

We had only been to three shops by one in the afternoon and my stomach was starting to growl loudly. We had so many bags, it would look strange for both of us to hold all of them so I suggested. "Ali, why don't you run those back to the hotel, and I'll grab something to eat and do a bit more shopping then when you get back we'll finish up your rounds."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan, honey. I could use a quick hunt." She said sadly. I could tell that she was upset that her control was slipping a bit.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her, pouring everything I felt for her into it. I pulled back breathless.

She laughed, "Kissing your girlfriend and yourself breathless Bella? That must be a record." She winked at me before taking my bags and headed towards the mall exit.

When she was out of sight I headed towards the food court, and on my way there I passed a little tattoo shop. That's it! I'll get a tattoo and tease her with it. She'll never see it coming; split second decisions! I head in there before I lose my nerve. I'm greeted by a woman with tattoos all over her, except on her face, her face was flawless.

"Hi, I'd like to get a tattoo."

"Okay, hun, I've got an opening with me right now if you're ready. What do you want to get?"

Crap. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Umm you see, this was kind of a split second gift for my girlfriend."

She smiled and there was a strange twinkle in her eye. "I know just the thing, if you don't mind me suggesting something. I freelance in art in between tattooing. Follow me."

I follow her as she heads to a small room with paper drawings all over the wall and a giant light table in the center.

"This one here fits you pretty well," she says. "What do you think?"

When I see the drawing, I'm stunned at the beauty. It's a rose, encircled by two birds. Simple yet so elegant and beautiful. "It's perfect. I love it." I answer honestly.

"Okay, now all that's left is where to put it, and how big do you want it?"

"Hmm, how about right here," I lift up my shirt and point to the little soft spot between my hip and my belly. "And as for size, I'd say about the size of a fist."

"Perfect. Let's get to work then." She guides me to a chair in a well lit room and I lay down on it. She gets all the ink out and cleans my skin before putting an outline onto it. An hour and a half later she finally finishes and puts a piece of Saran Wrap on it to protect it. Once I pay her and thank her repeatedly I finally get to the food court with a stupid grin plastered on my face. I grabbed a quick chicken wrap and a coffee. While I was eating I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

_On my way back, where are you? ~A_

_Buying out Hot Topic ;) just kidding I'm in the food court waiting for my gorgeous girlfriend to get back. ~B_

_You'll pay for that. No girlfriend of mine will set foot into that store. Be there in 5. ~A_

I giggle to myself as I read her last message. She absolutely loathes that store. I don't know why, I think some of their clothes are cute. I look up to see her walking gracefully into the food court. I get up and meet her in the middle.

"Hi," I say lamely as I hug her and inhale her delicious scent. "I missed you."

She kisses my lips quickly, "I missed you.." She trails off, her nostrils flaring slightly. "Bella, what did you do? Why are you bleeding?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Don't worry. I didn't hurt myself." I added a wink for good measure.

"Alright, if you say you're okay."

We headed towards the rest of the shops. She let me take the lead on this half of the trip so I decided to get some new chucks and a couple new pairs of jeans. By the time 4 o'clock came around, I was utterly exhausted.

"Babe, can we go back now?" I whined. My side was sore from it rubbing on my pants when I walked.

"Okay, but one more stop." She turned into a jewelry store and went right towards the rings.

"Alice!" I hissed. "I love you but I'm not ready for marriage yet."

"Silly Bella, I know that. You're still in school. We're getting promise rings. Matching ones."

She led me to a counter where there were hundreds of rings to choose from. "That one there is the one. You'll love it." She pointed to one with a little tiny heart in the center and roses on the outside of the heart. She asked the salesman to get two of them for her. He said he would have to order them because they didn't keep all sizes in stock. He would order them and they would ship to Alice's house in a week.

After we finally left the mall, we grabbed some Thai food on the way back to the hotel. I collapsed on the couch as soon as I set foot into the room. Alice came over with the food and sat down next to me.

"What were you up to while I was gone this afternoon? I didn't see anything.." She asked.

"Maybe, if you're a good girl, you'll find out tonight." I say before digging into my Paht Se Yu. "Mmmm" I moan. This is my favorite food, hands down. I wish they had a good Thai place in Forks.

Once I was done eating, we were trying to pick a movie, finally we decided to watch a classic, Grease. I loved this movie so much. We snuggled together as the movie started. I could feel the electricity flowing through us. I was so turned on just by being next to her. Her hand was drawing random patterns on my arm. I looked up at her to see her watching me, I leaned closer and captured her lips with mine. After a moment I deepened the kiss, wanting more, needing more of her. She laid me down on the couch so that she was on top of me and began to kiss my neck while her hands were running up and down my sides. I moved so that I could take her shirt off, and she leaned back to give me more access. I ripped the shirt off of her to reveal a black lacy bra that fit her perfect breasts just right. My panties were completely ruined by this point. I snapped my eyes back to hers to see her smirking at me.

"See something you like?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I like a lot. Except this. This needs to go." I say as I cup her bra covered breast. She ripped it, literally ripped it right off her body. Her amazing breast are now free from their barrier and right at eye level. I quickly take one of her pert nipples in my mouth and suck on it, nibbling a little, while I'm busy with one nipple I glide my hand over to the other one and roll her nipple between my fingers. The sounds coming out of Alice are music to my ears. I have never heard anything more beautiful than the moans she's emitting. I switch breasts and start my ministrations again, I look up without stopping and see that her head is thrown back with pleasure.

Suddenly I feel a breeze and then I realize she's setting me down on the bed while she's kissing me furiously again. Her hands move to take my shirt off, after we disconnect so that she can take my shirt completely off, her eyes widen. I'm confused for a moment, then I remember, the tattoo!

"Do you like it?" I ask hesitantly.

She leans down and kisses it gently, her icy lips in contact with the tender skin send shivers throughout my body. "I love it." She whispers quietly before she peppers my body with kisses all the way back up to my mouth.

"Are you sure you want this? Tell me now, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop if we start again."

"I want you Ali. All of you. Forever." I say before I kiss her again. Her skilled fingers reach around me and unsnap my bra, throwing it across the room. Then she takes one nipple in her mouth while her fingers play with the other one. I'm overwhelmed with the sensations I'm feeling.

While she's busy with my nipples I start to unbutton her pants and slide them down. Dear God. She has a matching lace thong on. This woman will be the death of me.

Once her pants are off she decides to take mine off too. In one smooth motion she has taken my pants and underwear off. I'm completely naked, and nervous. I've never been naked in front you anyone before. As if she can feel my apprehension she whispers in my ear. "You're perfectly beautiful, my Bella."

Then she kisses my neck again, sucking on the skin there; she'll leave a mark, the thought of her marking me just turns me on even more. "Ali, baby, touch me please." I moan out.

Her fingers trail down to my thighs, skipping over where I want them most. She gently pushes my legs apart, before she slides herself down between them. Her black eyes look up at me and smile before she licks my lips. I throw my head back in ecstasy, she continues to eat me and then she inserts one finger into me slowly, curling it upwards so she hits my g-spot while her amazing tongue plays with my clit. I can feel my climax coming, and fast. Seconds later I fall over the edge into pure bliss as her finger still pumps in and out of me. When my climax is over she is laying next to me holding me, with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?" She asks.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best experience of my life. But what about you, do you need to ..." I trailed off blushing.

"Oh honey, I finished at the same time you did. You climaxing made me climax at the same time. And let me tell you, it was perfect." She kisses my lips lightly. "I love you Bella. More than anything."

"Mm, I love you too my pixie." I say before I let out a embarrassing yawn.

"Sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake." And as she says that I snuggle into her and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

**Chapter 7**

APOV

I pulled a blanket over us as she fell asleep. My beautiful Bella, naked and gorgeous. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a little crazy, but she couldn't be more beautiful in my eyes. Her body was more amazing than I ever could have imagined. And that tattoo! That really threw me for a loop, she must know how to get around my visions because I never saw that coming. The line work on it was flawless and I briefly wondered if a supernatural did it because it was so perfect.

I got up a few minutes later to turn off the tv and clean up the mess we made. After I had gotten it all picked up, I climbed back into bed with Bella not bothering to put clothes back on. She had shifted in her sleep and I could now see the hickey I had left her. It was about the size of a large grape, but it was high enough that she wouldn't be able to cover it up unless she wore a turtleneck. I shuddered at the mental image that brought me. I worried that she'd be upset because I marked her in such a public place. I snuggled down next to her and closed my eyes.

8 hours 23 minutes and 43 seconds later, Bella's heartbeat sped up as she woke up. I was suddenly hit with a vision of Bella seducing me this morning. As I came out of the vision, Bella was no longer next to me but in between my legs, her eyes asking permission to remove my thong. I lifted my hips in permission and she slid them off before settling back into position.

"Ali, I've never done anything like this. Tell me if I do something wrong." She said before she began licking my slick folds. I moaned loudly and wantonly. Her hot tongue against my ice body nearly set me over the edge alone. Nevermind the magical things she's doing to me. She moaned into me, sending vibrations through my clit that sent a ripple of pleasure through my body. I screamed her name. She hesitantly put one finger in me, pumping it in and out.

"Mmmm baby, more." I moaned. She added another finger and I could feel my climax coming. "Harder." I growled out.

Finally she brought her mouth to mine while she continued to plunge two fingers into me as hard and as fast as she could. My back arched off the bed when my climax finally took over. After I had recovered, I looked at her and said "What a way to start the morning."

"I'm glad you liked it.."

"Baby, I loved it. Now come on, let's go take a shower so I can take care of you." I pulled her into the shower where I made her scream my name over and over.

An hour later, we were finally clean and dressed, much to my disdain. We were all packed and getting ready to head back to Forks. Once we had checked out and were on the road, she spoke up.

"You know I heard you," she said.

Cryptic much? "Umm I didn't know I said anything."

"No that first night, when you took the shower. I heard you. You screamed my name. I came into the bathroom to make sure everything was alright and I saw your hand, you know, there. I ran back to the couch. I didn't know how to feel."

I didn't know what to say. But luckily she saved me from having to say anything.

"It turned me on that I was the center of your fantasies. I wasn't sure why I was, but I knew that I liked it. I'm glad you told me how you feel. I would've driven myself insane after seeing you like that. I love you, Ali."

"I love you too Bella baby." And with that we fell into a comfortable silence only breaking it when a random 90's song came on the radio that made us both laugh.

All too soon we were pulling back up to Bella's house.

"I want to tell him. Right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, I want him to know. Plus it'll be easier than trying to find an excuse as to where this came from." She points to the hickey on her neck.

"Okay, let's do this then." As we get out of the car I can hear her heart speed up. "It's okay love. Remember I can see the future."

As we walking in she calls out, "Dad! We're back." He's sitting in his chair watching some game on tv, but when he sees us he turns it off and waits for us to come sit with him. He looks at Bella and I can see his eyes widen then he looks at me and says, "so you finally told her how you feel huh?"

I must have looked dumbfounded because he continued, "It's my job to notice things and observe behaviors, Alice. I knew you loved her from the day you came back. As long as you make her happy, that's all I care about."

Bella squealed and put her arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

He blushed and mumbled an I love you too before Bella told him we're going upstairs to put our stuff away.

Once we were in her room she jumped on my and started kissing me senseless. As much as I loved kissing her, I didn't want to push our luck with Charlie any more.

"Mmmm baby, we're not alone remember. I don't think I can be quiet when I'm with you." I mumbled against her lips.

"Fuck." She replied. I laughed. I thought it was sexy when she cursed.

"I've got to go home and prepare the house for Carlisle and Esme's arrival tonight. I haven't touched anything in there and I promised I would. I'll be back when Charlie is snoring." I kissed her one more time before I went downstairs and said my goodbyes to Charlie.

When I arrived at the house, Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in front and I could hear Esme buzzing around inside. Carlisle wasn't home though so he must be at the hospital preparing his return.

"Hi mom," I greet as I walk in the door.

"Oh honey!" She comes over and hugs me hard. "I've missed you. How's Bella? How was your trip? Tell me everything."

And with that I launching into telling her everything, summarizing the good parts of course. She listened with open ears and an open heart. Once I finished she hugged me again and said, "I've never seen you this happy. Congratulations my dear."

"Thanks, Mom. But I need your help with something." And I began to tell her all the plans I had for a little house nearby for Bella and I. I wanted to build it as soon as possible. I wanted Bella and I to have a place to go to just be us. School was not going to be as welcoming as our families so I needed a retreat for Bella as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All recognizable characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

APOV

The week following our Seattle trip was exhausting to say the least, and I'm a vampire; I never get tired. Monday started off pretty terribly, Bella wanted to come out to school right away to just get it over with, and it just snowballed from there. We decided to tell everyone at lunch, and the reactions were mixed. Some were shocked, like Angela, but eventually congratulated us and told Bella that she was still her friend no matter what. Others, were very rude and left the table. I wanted to lay Jessica and Lauren out, they accused Bella of checking them out and called her a pervert before they got up and left. Bella and I had to skip school the rest of the day because she was too upset to go the rest of the day.

By Thursday, most people had gotten over themselves and things were going back to normal. Jessica and Lauren still made comments and gestures whenever I wasn't with Bella. That's when it happened; by the time I saw them decide what they were going to do, they already had Bella cornered.I couldn't leave class as there was already one student in the hall so I was forced to listen.

_Flashback_

Lauren was making some rude comment to Jessica about having to share locker rooms with a dyke and Bella seemed to be controlling herself-I could hear her heartbeat speed up in anger though. Bella was trying to get dressed as soon as possible when Jessica saw her tattoo.

"Look 'Ren, she got a tattoo for her butch dyke girlfriend." She sneered.

Bella's heart rate skyrocketed. For a moment I thought she might be having a heart attack. Then before I knew what was going on I heard Bella screech "You. Fucking. Bitch." Then I heard bones break. I could hear Bella hitting Jessica multiple times, and with each hit she said "You. Will. Not. Talk. About. Alice." Then the hitting stopped for a second before I heard another bone break. Lauren had pulled her off of Jessica and Bella head butted Lauren right in the nose. I couldn't help but feel a little smug at my girl standing up for me. I heard Coach Clapp come in and break up the fight then.

_End flashback. _

Bella had been suspended for a week and she broke two knuckles. Which meant that she had spring break for 2 weeks now. I was looking forward to spending more time to ourselves, plus our cabin would be finished sometime this week, just in time. Charlie sat her down and asked her why she did it, then Bella told him exactly what started it, showing him the tattoo and all. Charlie was pissed that she had gotten suspended, but when she told him the whole story, without lying once, he understood. He told her that there were better ways to deal with her, but that he was proud of her for standing up for herself.

Today was Friday, and school sucked without Bella here. Carlisle practically forced me to go today, so that it wouldn't be obvious that I skipped to be with Bella. He also said that he would write me a note saying I was going to take an extra week off for spring break so that I could visit all potential colleges. It was times like those, that made me feel as though he was actually my father. I had thirty minutes left of Art before I could see my Bella. With all the stress of the week, we had not had any alone time. Only chaste kisses in front of Charlie and a couple lingering kisses before bed. I had been working on the cabin with Esme at night while Bells was sleeping. Emmett and Rose were coming home tomorrow and I was excited to see them. I was hoping Bella would be too, I know she missed Em but Rose was another story. They didn't get along before when Bella was with Fuckward, and I can't see how they'll get along now.

Bella greeted me on the porch of her house when I pulled up after school. I ran to her quickly, and immediately kissed her. I parted her lips with my tongue to taste more of her, I pulled her closer to me, holding her tightly. After a few minutes of making out like the teenagers we were, Bella pulled back needing to breathe and rested her forehead against mine.

"I missed you today." I said.

"Hmm, I couldn't tell. If you're gonna kiss me like that after just seven hours then I might have to break some more noses." she laughed.

"I'll kiss you like that whenever you want." I promised.

"Come on," she says as she pulls me inside. She had a mysterious twinkle in her eye, but she obviously hadn't decided anything because I would've seen it.

She drags me up the stairs and I can smell wax and something burning. "Bella?" I ask. She just smiles a little bigger and pulls me to her door. She stops in front of it and pulls me to her.

"I missed you too, Ali. I know this week has been hectic, but I want to make up for that." She says as she opens her door. She has pushed everything to one corner except her bed. There were little white tea lights all over the room illuminating it just enough for her to see. I was speechless.

"Bella," I started but she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I gladly kissed her back, pouring all the happiness and love I felt in that moment into the kiss.

"Make love to me Alice." She says in between kisses. Thats all it took for me to sweep her into my arms and over to the bed. I began to kiss her neck as she ran her hands all over my body touching every possible surface. I sucked lightly at the skin where her neck meets her shoulder, marking it slightly. She lifts my shirt up and I lean back so that she can take it off completely. She began caressing my breasts through my bra, eliciting a delightful moan from me. It had been so long without her touch that every single touch was amplified times a million. It felt like she was sending a shock through me everytime she touched me. I took her shirt off too so that I could return the favor. When I lifted it off of her I saw that she had no bra on, and that sent a fresh wave of juices straight to my pussy. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking hard, she screamed my name loudly.

She flipped us over, and took off my bra, and began sucking on my nipples while I tried desperately to not break her or anything around us. Everything was so intense, I was close to climaxing and she hadn't even taken off my pants yet. As if she read my mind, I felt her start to undo the buttons of my jeans. Desperate to have any sort of relief I rip them off of me and throw them in the far corner of the room. Her eyes snap to mine in surprise.

"Anxious much?" she laughs breathlessly. "I kind of want to try something…" she blushed furiously, as she stands up to take her own pants off. No panties either, my God, was she trying to kill me?

"Hmm?" I ask, eyes glued on the glistening pussy staring at me.

"Lay down. And close your eyes." She demands. I obey, I really like it when she gets all dominant like that. I feel the bed dip on one side of my head, then again on the other. I can smell her sweet arousal, and it finally clicks what she wants to do. I let her have her fun, waiting for my cue, and I get it seconds later as I feel her lick my drenched pussy lips. She moans loudly as I dig into hers, licking and sucking as if my life depended on it. The moans she's emitting as she eats me with just as much intensity are sending shockwaves through my body. Suddenly I feel the tightness in my belly coil then explode as I climax hard and moaning loudly. I flip us over at vampire speed and kneel between her legs continuing to suck on her clit while I pump one finger in and out of her. She screams my name over and over again as she climaxes, and I lick up all the juices coming out of her. If I could live on this substance alone, I would. I kiss my way back up her body, making sure to kiss the center of her tattoo in love. I kiss her lips, the taste of my juices and her juices combining was a exotic and pleasurable taste.

We were laying there cuddling and saying sweet nothings to each other when suddenly the door crashed open and I sprung into a defensive crouch in front of Bella while she scrambled to cover up.

"Bella! Are you.. Oh shit that's hot," Jacob smirked looking over at us. I growled and lunged.

He stepped out of the way and held up his hands "Woah! Woah! I come in peace. Get dressed and come downstairs. We need to talk." With that he turned and walked downstairs.

I turned to face Bella and make sure she was okay, she saw the unspoken question and said "I'm okay baby. I promise." Then she hugged me tightly. I buried my face in her hair inhaling deeply, trying to calm the beast within me. Bella and I dressed in record time, I had to borrow some of Bella's sweats because I ripped my jeans to pieces.

"Come on," I say, taking her hand in mine. "Let's go see what the mutt wants."

When we got downstairs, Jacob was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. "Make yourself at home, Jake." Bella scoffed.

"Don't mind if I do." he retorted.

"What happened? What was it so important to barge into my house and interrupt a perfect afternoon with my girlfriend?" Bella asked, she was obviously irritated.

"Yeah, about that, congratulations I think." He sighed. "We caught a whiff of a Cullen on our land today so when we went to confront them, it was Edward, except he wasn't abiding by your family's ways anymore. He took off before we could take him out. The fucker danced along the tree tops so we couldn't reach him."

I gasped. "No, I haven't seen him make any decisions to come back here, let alone stray from our diet. Are you sure?"

"Positive. Bright red eyes. He was definitely the mind reader. Knew who was who in our pack." He says before chowing down on the giant sandwich he made himself.

I looked over at Bella, who for the first time since I've known her, actually looked frightened of a vampire.


End file.
